onemustfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Steel Claw
Steel Claw is one of the competitors in the North American Open, Katushai Challenge and the World Championship of the tournament mode. As a typical mighty glacier, he is slow but powerful, and has a rather solid AI. He prefers using slow but high damaging bots like Thorn and Flail to further augment his abilities. Steel Claw presumably is a cyborg. Tournament Mode North American Open ENEMY=13 NAME=Steel Claw SECRET ONLY FIGHT ONCE REQUIRED DIFFICULTY=2 REQUIRED MAX RANK=4 REQUIRED AVERAGE DAMAGE=15 REQUIRED DESTROY QUOTE=Yer stupid to wanna fight me. This one's gonna cost you, punk! ENHANCEMENT 1=1 ENHANCEMENT 2=1 ENHANCEMENT 3=1 ENHANCEMENT 4=1 ENHANCEMENT 5=1 ENHANCEMENT 6=1 ENHANCEMENT 7=1 ENHANCEMENT 8=1 ENHANCEMENT 9=1 ENHANCEMENT 10=1 ROBOT=Thorn ARM SPEED=2 ARM POWER=2 LEG SPEED=1 LEG POWER=3 ARMOR=3 STUN RESISTANCE=3 // Make sure there aren't any matching photos. PHOTO=13 SPEED=10 POWER=22 ENDURANCE=14 OFFENSE=75 DEFENSE=52 ATTITUDE NORMAL=65 ATTITUDE HYPER=85 ATTITUDE JUMP=75 ATTITUDE DEF=50 ATTITUDE SNIPER=50 AP THROW=20 AP SPECIAL=60 AP JUMP=10 AP LOW=20 AP MIDDLE=30 AP HIGH=40 JUMP PREF=0 MOVE FORWARD PREF=130 MOVE BACK PREF=60 LEARNING=5.5 FORGET=1.0 MONEY=403 COLOR 1=255 COLOR 2=255 COLOR 3=255 WINNINGS=30000 Steel Claw is a hidden challenger in the North American open. He uses the Thorn in this tournament. Many masters in their FAQs agree he has the best AI for the Thorn in the game. His rather high stats can be difficult to overcome at first try. He prefers to spam the thorn's high damaging speed kick. He can only be fought once. Performing a destruction on him grants the player the first hidden upgrade for any HAR. Katushai Challenge ENEMY=2 NAME=Steel Claw QUOTE=You purebloods will soon learn the benefit of cyberstructure! ROBOT=Flail WINS=66 LOSSES=35 ARM SPEED=2 ARM POWER=3 LEG SPEED=1 LEG POWER=2 ARMOR=3 STUN RESISTANCE=2 // Make sure there aren't any matching photos. PHOTO=2 SPEED=7 POWER=17 ENDURANCE=12 OFFENSE=79 DEFENSE=32 ATTITUDE NORMAL=65 ATTITUDE HYPER=85 ATTITUDE JUMP=75 ATTITUDE DEF=50 ATTITUDE SNIPER=50 AP THROW=20 AP SPECIAL=60 AP JUMP=10 AP LOW=20 AP MIDDLE=30 AP HIGH=40 JUMP PREF=0 MOVE FORWARD PREF=130 MOVE BACK PREF=60 LEARNING=5.5 FORGET=1.0 MONEY=5403 COLOR 1=255 COLOR 2=255 COLOR 3=255 WINNINGS=2000 Steel Claw is one of the top tier competitors in the Katushai challege. For this tournament he switches from the Thorn to the Flail. He is a lot less defensive in this tournament compared to the North American open. World Championship ENEMY=7 NAME=Steel Claw QUOTE=With my new adrenaline pump, I'm the best money can buy!! ROBOT=Flail WINS=66 LOSSES=35 ARM SPEED=3 ARM POWER=5 LEG SPEED=3 LEG POWER=6 ARMOR=4 STUN RESISTANCE=3 // Make sure there aren't any matching photos. PHOTO=7 SPEED=14 POWER=23 ENDURANCE=19 OFFENSE=89 DEFENSE=52 ATTITUDE NORMAL=65 ATTITUDE HYPER=85 ATTITUDE JUMP=75 ATTITUDE DEF=50 ATTITUDE SNIPER=50 AP THROW=20 AP SPECIAL=60 AP JUMP=10 AP LOW=20 AP MIDDLE=30 AP HIGH=40 JUMP PREF=0 MOVE FORWARD PREF=130 MOVE BACK PREF=60 LEARNING=5.5 FORGET=1.0 MONEY=5403 COLOR 1=255 COLOR 2=255 COLOR 3=255 WINNINGS=4000 Steel Claw sticks with the Flail for the World Championship. He has much higher aggression compared to the Katushai challenge, due to his new adrenaline pump. He is among the top to middle group of competitors in this tournament. Category:One Must Fall: 2097 Category:Characters Category:Tournament Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:One Must Fall: Battlegrounds characters